1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or more specifically, methods and systems for dynamically selecting a service provider, a computing system, a computer, and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a federated cloud service environment for transparently providing interoperable multiple incompatible cloud services (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication 2011-129117). There have also been known a primary cloud server, a method of providing a service, and a computer program (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication 2011-118451), where a service level agreement is dynamically determined based on the actual level of a service provided by a primary cloud or updated preference information to select and provide the service including a secondary cloud.